Castigo en Halloween
by paperdoll13
Summary: Es Halloween y Hermione está harta de los malos tratos de Snape. Veremos cómo logra cambiar eso. -Lemmon-
1. Chapter 1

_Halloween_

Una noche divertida para unos y cruel para otros.

La mayoría de las ocasiones hermione y su par de amigos se divertían en esa noche, comiendo golosinas y haciendo una que otra broma pesada a Neville u a otro compañero, pero aquellas fiestas serian diferentes ya que se había ganado la guerra y en la cual se habían perdido muchas vidas pero otros recibieron la dicha de seguir viviéndolas aunque algunos no con muchas ganas.

Ese algunos era Snape, que después de sobrevivir a la mordida de la serpiente de Voldemort fue llevado al ministerio para ser juzgado y del cual salió casi de inmediato gracias a las declaraciones del trio dorado y Albus Dumbledore, quien había fingido su muerte y acabado con la maldición que le mataba poco a poco para regresar nuevamente a su puesto en el colegio como director.

Aquel año los muchachos no regresaron a terminar su último curso, pues al ser héroes de guerra el ministerio les facilito la entrada al Departamento de Aurores, mientras que Hermione había decidido terminar su último curso para aprovechar de acompañar a Ginny en su penúltimo año.

La castaña había sido elogiada en numerosas ocasiones al igual que Snape, pero este no se lo tomaba como la castaña ya que no le gustaba como las alumnas revoloteaban alrededor de él con bocas babeantes y miradas brillantes con mejillas sonrojadas. Al menos agradecía ser tan intimidante ya que con eso lograba que las hormonadas jóvenes se le tirasen encima.

Por otro lado Hermione no comprendía como Snape podía seguir comportándose tan frio y cruel con los estudiantes, y ella no era la excepción puesto que este aun le gritaba insultos y le restaba puntos a su casa para darles a los de la suya. Ahora lo único bueno de compartir clase con los Slytherin era que se toleraban e incluso entablaban amistades, como era su caso con Malfoy, que luego de que su padre proporcionará información para la captura de otros mortifagos fue dejado libre y decidió volver a Hogwarts.

Aquello era muy extraño para los profesores, incluido Snape, dado que Malfoy y Granger jamás se había llevado bien, Albus veía este hecho como un gran paso en la sociedad mágica por lo que permitió que se hiciese una fiesta de Halloween en el Gran Comedor gracias a la unión que había provocado la guerra entre los Sangre pura e hijos de Muggles.

Aquella tarde después del almuerzo comenzarían los preparativos para la fiesta. Y hermione tenía una idea clara de cómo disfrácese.

-…Dominatriz – soltó Ginny mientras caminaban hacia los jardines - ¿Puedes creer que Ron me lo sugirió? Este realmente loco, dijo que a Harry le gustaría.

-Harry no es así, y deberíamos estar acostumbradas a las tontas ideas de Ron, que siempre arruinan todo – la pelirroja la quedo mirando unos segundos. Luego de la guerra Ron y ella jamás llegaron a estar juntos, la verdad lo veía como un hermano y cuando trato de cambiarlo no pudo, por lo que solo le dijo a Ron que no podía quererlo de otra forma y al cabo de un tiempo este lo acepto.

-Claro. ¿Y de que iras tú? – pregunto la pelirroja soltándose la corbata, a pesar de estar a finales de octubre, el clima solía estar bastante cálido en ciertos días.

-No lo sé – contesto la castaña desviando la mirada al tiempo que tras ella aparecía Draco con la ropa descolocada y algunos libros en las manos. Ginny se dio una pequeña sonrisa junto a Hermione.

-¿De qué te disfrazaras esta noche Draco?- le pregunto Ginny con curiosidad, a lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros – venga ya.

-La verdad no sé, no he pensado – Ginny rodo los ojos, ellos no tenían imaginación - ¿De qué iras tú Weasley?

-Wednesday Addams – respondió alzando el mentón con orgullo, Hermione la quedo mirando conteniendo una carcajada mientras que Draco la miraba confundido.

-¿Es una broma?, tú no puedes actuar tan seria y tú cabello es rojo, no negro – Ginny la miro indignada mientras Hermione se reía a carcajadas y Draco esperaba una explicación, la cual Hermione dio al ver su mirada de indignación y curiosidad.

-¿Cómo puedes burlarte? Es un gran personaje, y el cabello qué más da, para eso está la magia ¿no? – Draco torció una sonrisa imaginando a la menor de los Weasley con el cabello negro y trenzado. No creía que se viera mal. – ¿Qué tal el Joker?

-Ginny quedarías horrorosa – hermione la miro con horror y Ginny rodo los ojos para luego apuntar a Draco.

-Hablo de él, que se vista como el joker – hermione miro a Draco de pies a cabeza mientras este notaba su mirada examinadora y giraba a ver a otro lado con incomodidad.

La verdad no le vendría mal, tal vez dejara que Ginny y ella pudieran vestirlo, después de todo tampoco lo dejarían mal delante de la escuela.

-Tienes razón – dijo la castaña con una mirada más seria - ¿Si tú nos dejas, claro?

-Oh, claro que no, ni siquiera se de quien hablan – Draco miro con horror como la sonrisa de Ginny se hacía más ancha - De hecho no iré.

-Oh, Claro que lo harás- dijo la peligrosa con una mirada amenazante y una sonrisa peligrosa – te buscaremos hasta en el baño si es necesario Malfoy.

\- Nos veremos una hora antes de la fiesta en la entrada del baño de prefectos – dijo hermione mientras cogía a Ginny del brazo y la jalaba con ella de vuelta a la torre de Griffindor antes de girarse nuevamente hacia Draco – y no olvides mi encargo.

Con eso se marchó mientras Ginny se quejaba de que quería ir al lago negro un tiempo antes del almuerzo. Draco sonrió, la Griffindor era muy valiente como para atreverse a vengarse de esa manera y él era muy idiota para ayudarla en su plan.

Realmente tendría semanas de castigo por meterse en ese lio.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hola amigas y amigos... aquí otro capítulo.

confieso que estaba un tanto nerviosa y ocupada, de hay a no poder publicar a parte de que no se me ocurría como continuar.

En fin me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, la verdad fue mi hermana quien las corrigió y joder...

!A leer!

* * *

Hermione almorzaba sentada junto a Neville ya que Ginny se había ido a quien sabía dónde a hacer quién sabía que y como también se agotaba de sus "un poco" aburridas y rutinarias charlas, creyó que Neville sería una buena opción para una charla inteligente, aunque solo hablaran de Herbología.

Mientras un algo preocupado Draco se quedaba justo en la entrada del Gran comedor examinando atento cada rincón para asegurarse de que su padrino no se encontrase hay, aunque sabía que no estaría, pero no estaba demás asegurarse de ello. Cuando verificó que Snape no estaba camino por entre los agitados estudiantes, que probaban algunos dulces y bromas que utilizarían aquella noche, y esquivaba las calabazas que flotaban por todo el comedor soltando espantosas risas mientras sus ojos se encendían con luces rojas cada tanto.

Busco con la mirada a la castaña a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor y la halló junto a Longbottom en un poco animado tema de conversación dado su semblante casi somnoliento. Apretó la bolsa de estraza - que estaba ya bastante arrugada- en sus manos y caminó hacia ella.

\- Granger, Longbottom – saludó sentándose frente a ellos a modo de saludo, Neville hizo una apenas imperceptible mueca de desagrado que Draco alcanzó a notar. A Neville le costaba mucho perdonar a Draco por todas las burlas que le había hecho, él lo sabía y por eso trataba de no hablar mucho con él para no incomodarlo.

-Draco, sabes que somos amigos y por eso nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, ¿Verdad Neville? – Hermione se dirigió a Neville, siempre trataba de ayudar a que arreglaran las cosas, pero Neville insistía en que era Draco el que debía dirigirse a él para arreglarlas, no él al rubio, y posiblemente no le faltaba razón.

-Ya me voy, nos vemos luego Hermione – él chico se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se marchó sin siquiera mirar a Draco, que simplemente lo ignoró. Hermione vio marcharse a Neville y luego se dirigió a Draco con una ceja alzada.

-Pudiste haber hablado con él – Draco apoyó un codo en la mesa y se sujetó el puente de la nariz con fastidio.

\- Te digo que apenas tolera verme – Draco se quitó la mano de la cara y volvió a mirarla, Hermione tenía un claro semblante de molestia. Su boca estaba torcida y su ceño estaba marcadamente fruncido.

-Si de verdad estuvieras interesado, eso no te importaría – la castaña se cruzó de brazos y Draco soltó un gruñido mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

-Sabes, no vine a que me sermonearas ni a que me dijeras que debo hacer – el rubio puso el paquete sobre la mesa y lo deslizo hasta unos centímetro de la mano de la castaña, la cual lo miro con curiosidad – vine a entregarte lo que me pediste.

Las fracciones de Hermione se relajaron completamente y abrió con rapidez la bolsa para introducir la mano y tocar la prenda suave, se sorprendió un poco cuando un particular olor a menta y algo de humedad penetro en sus fosas haciéndola temblar un poco.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Hermione lo miro inquisitiva Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno guardaba alguno en casa y le pedí a mi madre que la enviara.

-No me mientas, ¿de dónde sacaste la túnica y la levita? – ambos se miraron unos largos segundos sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-De su armario en su dormitorio – respondió este rápidamente mientras Hermione alzaba las cejas con sorpresa abriendo la boca para preguntar cómo, pero Draco se adelantó – le escuche decir el hechizo que revela la puerta a su dormitorio unas cuantas veces.

-Pudo descubrirte – Draco vio como la chica examinaba las prendas de vestir y frunció el ceño – solo te pedí que consiguieras una prenda igual, no una que fuera de él.

-Pues tú pudiste transformar cualquier prenda a una de esas – Hermione aparto la vista de la ropa y arqueo una ceja.

-Sabes que el hechizo no dura mucho, ¿Cómo apruebas los exámenes de Transformaciones?- negó con la cabeza, Draco soltó un bufido.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, sabes que no lo tomara a broma – pregunto atento a los gestos de Hermione. Esta entre abrió la boca y doblo un poco la bolsa para que quedara cerrada para luego ponerla en la silla junto a ella.

-Lo sé, es la idea – Draco la miró sorprendido, ¿es que Hermione comenzaba a revelarse? Y ¿contra Snape?, aquello era digno de aplaudir, pero no terminaría nada bien, ambos lo sabían – sé que lo tomara como una burla, ya sabes por su apodo y por qué es Halloween, pero quiero que recuerde cómo se siente ser la burla ante los demás, al menos esta noche.

-Vaya, esta noche morirás y tenías que arrastrarme contigo – Hermione se sintió culpable en ese momento porque Draco tenía razón, no en la parte en la que morirían – o posiblemente sí, no estaba segura - sino que lo había arrastrado con ella y también saldría perjudicado. Pensaba disculparse cuando en ese momento escucho las risas de Draco – bueno si muero lo hare por algo que apoyo y por alguien que aprecio.

Ambos rieron, Hermione con gratitud y Draco con alegría. Por fin tenía a alguien a quien podía llamar verdaderamente amiga.

-¡Chicos! – ambos giraron su vista a la dueña de aquel infantil grito. Cerca de ellos estaba Ginny con el cabello totalmente negro y tomado en dos trenzas con el uniforme descolocado – Vengan debemos prepararnos.

Ginny se acercó a Draco y le cogió del brazo con una sonrisa maliciosa para sacarlo a arrastras del comedor con Hermione pisándoles los talones. Sería una noche muy divertida.

* * *

Pasaron media hora maquillando a Draco, algo en lo cual no se hubieran tardado tanto si él hubiera cooperado y no se hubiese agitado tanto, preguntando por todo lo que le ponían en la cara y porque tenía que usar ropa tan rara. Luego de vestirlo y maquillarlo procedieron a pintarle el cabello, lo cual fue un trabajo arduo, dado que corría por el baño gritando que no permitiría que le dejaran el cabello como un moco salido de la nariz de Ron y que las hechizaría si se le acercaban.

Hermione logro desarmarlo con facilidad y luego le obligo a que aceptase que Ginny le pintase el cabello y prometerle que se lo quitarían en cuanto la fiesta acabara, diez minutos después Draco estaba listo para bajar junto a Ginny, que ya se había puesto su vestido y zapatos de acuerdo a su disfraz.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a disfrazarte Hermione? – pregunto Ginny entusiasmada a su amiga frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda con un mal humorado Draco junto a ella.

-No gracias Ginny, ustedes bajen, ya les alcanzo – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y bajo junto a Draco bastante animada.

Hermione se adentró en la sala común para luego subir a su habitación. Se dio una pequeña ducha aplicándose una poción pastosa de color negro en el cabello y se puso una malla en este para luego enjabonarse todo el cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha secándose con un hechizo para vestirse solo de la cintura hacia abajo. Se puso una falda negra corte botella que acentuaba su cintura junto a unos tacones bajos mientras a cada segundo que pasaba sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago y se debatía si continuar adelante con su plan o detenerse, pero claro que si se detenía jamás haría que Snape detuviera sus burlas hacia ella, jamás podría demostrarle que ella era digna de su respeto el cual había tratado de ganar de distintas maneras. Ahora nuevamente le tocaba mover a ella, y esa vez saldría victoriosa.

Se enjuago el cabello y también lo seco con magia, se dirigió al espejo para peinarlo y aplicarse un poco de poción alisadora. Le pareció extraño llevar el cabello negro, ella se sentía extraña, pero no le quedaba nada mal.

Salió del baño y se puso una blusa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo y la metió bajo su falda. Luego tomo de la cama la levita y se la puso, esta le quedaba bastante grande, sus mangas ocultaban sus manos y prácticamente era como llevar un vestido. Cogió su varita y la movió frente a ella conjurando el hechizo, viendo en el espejo como la levita comenzaba a ceñirse a su cuerpo dejando ver sus desarrolladas curvas, y cuando creyó que era suficiente continúo con la túnica.

-Bien Hermione, eres una Gryffindor y puedes con esto – se dijo en voz alta aun frente al espejo contenta con su aspecto. Bajo a la sala común, respirando profundo antes de salir a los pasillos con su disfraz y nerviosa por encontrarse en alguna de las escaleras con su cruel profesor.

Respiro con alivio cuando llego a las puertas del comedor sin ningún problema, atrayendo las miradas de los que se encontraban cerca. Estiro el cuello para ver por sobre el mar de alumno la mesa de profesores, hay estaban unos cuantos, comiendo y tratando de mantener una conversación pues el volumen de la música llenaba cada rincón del comedor, noto que Snape aún no había llegado, lo cual no era una sorpresa.

Entro pisando fuerte mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ginny y Draco, mientras algunos se le quedaban mirando con sonrisas mientras se murmuraban cosas a su paso.

-¡HEY, ¿EL PROFESOR SNAPE SE BEBIO UNA POCION DE BELLEZA?!- grito alguien de la multitud, algunos le silbaron y le guiñaron un ojo.

-¡VAYA SE ARREGLO LA NARIZ!- grito una chica haciendo reír a algunos. Hermione simplemente torció una sonrisa ante las bromas mientras se dirigía a la mesa de tragos, donde encontró a Draco más animado hablando con algunos de sus compañeros de casa mientras Ginny que estaba a algunos metros de él, se movía en la pista de baile con algunas de las chicas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

-¿Se puede saber que bebe señor Malfoy?- pregunto imitando el tono serio de Snape haciendo que el rubio se voltease a verla al igual que sus compañeros.

-Jugo de calabaza, profesor Snape – respondió el mientras la chica se acercaba – y posiblemente tenga algo de licor que algún travieso le haya puesto, le sugiero que lo busque pronto.

-Pues yo le sugiero que me sirva un poco de eso antes de que le reste puntos a su casa- Draco sonrió mientras se volteaba para servirle un poco de jugo de calabaza a su amiga.

-¡OH SANTO MERLÍN! –Ginny se cubrió la boca mientras se acercaba a su amiga examinándola de pies a cabeza- Hermione te disfrazaste del murciélago grasiento.

-Y no luce nada mal- Comentó Alex, un muchacho de Slytherin, lanzándole una mirada descarada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡BONITAS CURVAS PROFESOR SNAPE!- grito un muchacho que la observaba de lejos con un grupo de amigos, Ginny hizo una mueca de molestia por el comentario y se sorprendió cuando su amiga solo reía. La pelirroja miro a Draco con las cejas alzadas y este solo se encogió de hombre para luego entregarle el trago a Hermione.

-¡NO ME MOLESTARIA QUE ME CASTIGARA POR UNA SEMANA PROFESOR!- dijo un muchacho que se acercaba por otro trago. Ginny sintió escalofríos cuando se giró y logro ver a lo lejos al verdadero profesor Snape sentado en la mesa de profesores, aquello no podía terminar bien.

-¡VENGA, A BAILAR! – un chico bastante guapo de Hufflepuff se acercó a Hermione y la tomo de una muñeca al tiempo que Draco le quitaba el vaso a su amiga para que el liquito no le callera encima mientras era arrastrada hacia la pista de baile por aquel muchacho.

-Esto no puede ser bueno – dijo Ginny a Draco mirando fijamente a la mesa de profesores al dichoso Snape sentado junto a Dumbledore.

-No claro que no- ambos se miraron con preocupación y luego a su divertida amiga en la pista de baile.

* * *

Severus no estaba nada feliz, no le gustaban para nada las fiestas y menos en las que estaban integrados sus alumnos más idiotas vestidos de criaturas estúpidas y feas, que a su parecer les hacían verse mucho más estúpidos que cuando vestían su uniforme.

Tampoco pudo evitar notar que algunas alumnas llevaban trajes que dejaban ver mucha piel a su parecer, aquellas muchachas bailaban de manera provocativa donde él pudiera verlas y eso le dio escalofríos, no parecía que alguna fuera vestida decentemente dispuesta a divertirse sin tratar de provocarle nada más que ganas de vomitar.

Pero entonces una se le paso por la mente y se preguntó si habría asistido, luego se molestó consigo mismo por pensar en ella diciéndose que seguramente habría venido disfrazada de monja.

-Oh no – Miro a Albus que miraba al otro lado del comedor mientras sujetaba una paleta de limón en una de sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó curioso, mientras el anciano le miraba con una sonrisa acomodando su sombrero de rayas naranjas y negras.

-Que ya no tengo más paletas de limón, una lástima- el arqueo una ceja y continúo mirando a los alumnos que hacían el ridículo en la pista de baile, cuando un comentario llamo su atención.

-Te digo, es su versión femenina, tiene unos buenos… - el muchacho que le hablaba a su grupo de amigos puso sus manos frente a su pecho mientras con sus manos simulaba tocar unos senos invisibles haciendo reír al resto y todos se dirigieron al otro lado del comedor con interés.

Se giró buscando que era lo que tanto le interesa al resto, notando el pequeño círculo que se hacía alrededor de una persona de cabellera oscura cerca de la mesa de ponches.

-Anda muchacho, prueba uno de estos – dijo albus intentando distraerlo ofreciéndole un merengue al ver que se levantaba, noto su rostro algo nervioso.

-Enseguida regreso – camino por entre la multitud de estudiantes, que apenas notaban su presencia y reían a carcajadas. ¿Qué era lo que provocaba tanta gracia?

-Muévanse – ordeno con voz fría, sorprendido por que en vez de que se apartasen con miradas de temor le miraban divertidos, como si llevara una broma escrita en la frente que provocaba que soltaran fuertes carcajadas.

-¡VENGA PROFESOR, MUEVA ESAS CADERAS!- al principio creyó que se referían a él, pero luego noto que todas las miradas estaban al frente y se apresuró a un más.

-¡POR EL MEJOR DISFRAZ DE LA NOCHE! – Grito un muchacho alzando su vaso derramando un poco de su jugo de calabaza - ¡POR LA VERCION MÁS FEMENINA, BONITA Y SEXY DEL PROFESOR SNAPE!

-¡Y POR QUE TIENE EL PELO MENOS GRASO Y LA NARIZ MÁS BONITA QUE EL ORGINAL Y UNAS CURVAS QUE MATAN!- agrego otro. Apretó los puños encolerizado, se estaban burlando de él en su cara como cuando era estudiante, pero detendría todo ese espectáculo de inmediato y la muchacha que se había atrevido a burlarse de él lo pagaría.

Camino empujando a los estudiantes bloqueaban el resto de su camino apretando los puños y respirando pesadamente. Cuando llego al centro vio como la chica estaba dándole la espalda mientras bebía un poco de jugo de calabaza como si nada pasase.

-Ay no – dijo Ginny espantada por la mirada llena de furia que su profesor le dedicaba a su amiga, miro a Draco que estaba igual de espantado que ella mientras el resto que estaba alrededor de ellos se quedaban en silencio y algunos se retiraban cautelosamente hacia la pista de baile.

-Usted – Dijo Snape con voz ronca y cargada de ira, Hermione se tensó de inmediato al escucharlo y no se atrevió a mirarlo – ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí?, ¡MIREME!

Hermione dio un pequeño salto en su lugar con el cuerpo paralizado, mientras por otro lado Snape se acercaba a ella peligrosamente para cogerla de un brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria para girarla rápidamente provocando que la bebida cayera en el pecho de la chica.

-Profesor – gimió Hermione por la brusquedad con la que Snape había girado, y notando como su rostro cambiaba a uno de sorpresa para dar nuevamente con otro de mucha más ira.

-Granger – gruñó él soltándola con brusquedad – ¡A mi despacho ahora mismo!

El hombre les lanzó una mirada asesina a todos antes de salir como un huracán fuera del Gran Comedor con una Hermione que trataba de infundirse valor así misma camino al despacho de su profesor.

* * *

¿Comentarios?

... porfavor no sean crueles :S...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola gente bonita y paciente!**_

 _ **Si, yo sé, me tardé mucho en actualizar y pido perdón. Pues déjenme explicarles.**_

 _ **Verán, esta historia no ha salido de mi cabeza en realidad (debí decirlo desde el principio, lo siento ) , la idea salio de la cabeza de una buena amiga que se llama Lana, y resulta que ella me explicó su idea y me pidió que la publicara pues ella no tiene Internet para actualizar todo el tiempo. En fin por eso me pidió que yo plasmara por aquí su idea, y como he salido de vacaciones pues no tenia tiempo de escribir, ya como he regresado hemos estado aquí escribiendo ambas y esta es la continuación que nos quedó mejor, creemos las dos.**_

 _ **Agradecemos mucho sus comentarios y nos disculpamos por el retraso. En fin lamentamos cualquier falta de ortografía, acentuación o gramática.**_

 _ **los amamos mucho.**_

* * *

A Severus le comenzaban a doler los músculos de la cara de tan apretada que mantenía la quijada, sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus manos temblaban por la cólera, mientras que Hermione sentía que las piernas de se volvían de gelatina y unas corrientes de nerviosismo recorrían cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras avanzaba.

 _¿Cómo se atrevió?,_ pensaba Severus para sus adentros mientras aun recordaba las burlas de sus alumnos mientras atravesaba la multitud, sintió como otra oleada de ira le golpeaba el cuerpo asiéndole fruncir más el ceño y apretar los dientes. Esa Griffindor estaba en serios problemas.

Por otro lado Hermione repasaba detalladamente sus argumentos para sus adentros, mientras a cada paso que daba contenía más tiempo el aliento y el ambiente se enfriaba. Pronto llegarían al despacho de Snape.

Cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de la puerta del despacho de Snape, esté se apresuró a abrirla de una manera brusca haciendo que se golpeara con la pared provocando un golpe seco, Hermione un poco espantada se detuvo notando que Snape estaba más molesto de lo que demostraba.

-¡¿Qué espera?! – grito dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía tras su escritorio, la castaña se apresuró a entrar un poco encogida para luego cerrar con lentitud la puerta y lentamente girarse y encarar a su profesor.

Severus por otro lado esta con los ambos puños recargados sobre el escritorio con una mirada llena de resentimiento y furia hacia su alumna. Hermione tragó con fuerza.

-Profes – comenzó Hermione tratando de que su voz se escuchara más firme de lo que en realidad sonaría, pero antes de que continuara Severus estrelló con fuerza uno de sus puños contra su escritorio.

-¡¿Cómo se atrevió a burlarse de mí, Granger?! – gritó con furia, Hermione apretó las labios y los puños - ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

-Señor - Hermione dio un paso adelante y Severus no se quedó atrás, rodeando su escritorio y quedando a unos pasos de distancia de ella, volvió a interrumpirla.

-¡Soy su profesor, alguien a quien debe respeto! – dijo con voz profunda y una mirada que haría que hasta Potter quisiere hacerse humo delante de él, pero ella no era como ninguno de esos idiotas. Y eso era lo que le hacía sentirse tan furioso e interesado en ella.

-¡Y yo su alumna! ¡No un objeto de burla para usted y toda la clase! – se defendió la castaña, sorprendiendo un breve momento a su profesor.

-¡No se atreva a gritarme! – ordenó apuntándola con un dedo, notó como la valentía característica de su casa comenzaba a emanar dejando el miedo atrás.

-¡Me atreveré a todo lo que pueda hacer! – volvió a gritar la muchacha acercándose peligrosamente a su profesor, mirándole fijamente desde abajo, algo que le resulto bastante gracioso a Severus pero no dio señales de eso.

-¡Hasta burlarse de mí, claro está! Pero ahora quiero oír ¿Por qué?- la joven bacilo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, Severus se separó de ella ocultando su repentina incomodidad al darse cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ambos.

 _¿Qué si no le atraía?_

Bueno aceptaba que desde que era pequeña se había sentido interesado en su madurez e inteligencia, era tan lista como él, algo por lo que ella llegó a simpatizarle, pero entonces un extraño sentimiento de envidia comenzó a crecer en él cuando vio que ella había hecho amistad con Potter.

Granger era segura de sí, algo de lo que el careció en su niñez, detestaba la manera en la que ella llevaba a cabo todo confiando en que lo había hecho bien, ignorando los crueles comentarios de sus compañeros con la ayuda de Potter y la zanahoria Weasley. Esos dos habían ayudado a fomentar más esa seguridad en ella, algo que nadie hizo por él, por lo que siempre creyó que la razón de la envidia que crecía dentro de él se debía a eso. El poco apoyo que él había recibido.

Aprovechando la amistad que ella mantenía con Potter, se mofo de su inteligencia para irritarlo y que esté lo desafiase para así poder castigarle o quitarle puntos a su casa. Se sentía poderoso cada vez que amenazaba y gritaba a Potter, se sentía extraño cuando veía la tristeza en el rostro de su alumna cuando sus propios compañeros de casa la culpaban por la pérdida de puntos, y sentía esa repentina envidia e ira cuando Potter la consolaba haciendo que olvidara sus palabras hirientes y volviera a sonreír.

Cuando se topaba con esas situaciones en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor, creía que eso sentimientos se debían que sus palabras no surtían mucho efecto en ambos jóvenes, y por eso volvía a intentarlo. Claro, las cosas en su cabeza se torcieron un poco gracias al Baile de Navidad del cuarto curso.

La niña se cabello alborotado se estaba quedando atrás para dar paso a una mujer hermosa y con muchos pretendientes. Luego de semanas de rememorar su imagen con aquel vestido rosa creyó que se estaba volviendo loco y que estaba faltando a su promesa. Solamente amaría a Lilly.

Aquel sentimiento se desvanecería antes de continuar creciendo, solo debía dejar que el tiempo siguiera corriendo y tratarla como la insufrible sabelotodo come-libros que siempre había casi ignorado en sus clases. Eso funciono por un tiempo, pero sus continuas visitas a San Mungo luego de la guerra hicieron que aquel sentimiento volviera a nacer, y como todos sabían de su aporte para ayudar a Potter, creyó que ella trataría de acercarse a él, pero simplemente no podía permitirlo y volvió a emplear la misma técnica para alejarla, y tratar de olvidarse de ella.

Miró a la chica fijamente, escuchaba su pesada respiración mientras sus ojos no se decidían por mirar al suelo o a él, que buscaba alguna razón a parte de la que tenían todos los estudiantes para burlarse de él. Entonces esta, tan clara como el agua de dio como una bofetada en el rostro.

-¡Pues que ya es suficiente de sus burlas! ¡Soy un ser humano que puede sentir! – Explotó la chica haciendo reaccionar a Severus que por unos segundos se había quedado pasmado - ¡Creí que después de la guerra usted cambiaría, que su actitud no era más qu-

-¡Una actuación! – le corto el con una tono burlón, acercándose una vez más a ella, de manera inconsciente claro, inclinándose ligeramente a unos palmos de su rostro - ¡No sea ilusa Granger, yo siempre he sido así y no actuaria de una manera diferente solo para apoyar a Potter, jamás! ¿Qué quería conseguir haciendo a que el resto de los alumnos se burlara de mí?

-¡Pues recordarle cómo se siente ser el centro de las burlas de los demás!, ¿no recuerda cómo se sentía cuando era estudiante? Pues para mi es peor porque es mi profesor quien se burla de mi– Severus soltó risitas mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz y le daba nuevamente la espalda a una muy ofendida Hermione - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que ha montado todo ese ridículo espectáculo solo para reclamar mi actitud hacia usted- aunque decía todo esto con burla, aun sentía un pinchazo de ira dentro de sí, cosa que Hermione percibió en su tono de voz mientras analizaba que lo que decía Snape, que efectivamente era correcto. Posiblemente todo había sido ridículo, pero al menos había logrado hablar con él sobre el tema – realmente es decepcionante Granger, no le hace honor a su intelecto.

-Bien, no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas pero no veía otra manera de lograr acercarme a usted – la castaña se removió en su lugar mirando fijamente la sonrisa socarrona de su profesor - ¿Al menos me dará alguna razón por la cual me hace objeto de burla del resto?, y no me diga que es solo por ser a amiga de Harry porque eso ya sonaría más que estúpido.

Pues era la razón que Severus le daría, siquiera pensar en la verdadera razón le era bochornoso, ¿Qué le diría?

 _¿Me burlo porque me enamore de usted? ¿Me burlo porque no es correcto siendo usted más joven y mi alumna? ¿Qué burlándome de usted, me odiaría y eso me ayudaría a borrar toda esperanza pero que aun así no puedo dejar de quererla?_

No, jamás lo diría, no quería sentir el dolor de otro rechazo. Volvió a poner su atención en la castaña, que esperaba su respuesta expectante, por un momento contuvo la respiración ¿Qué podía decir?

-Por ser…- comenzó arrastrando las palabras, Hermione frunció el ceño ante su tono de desprecio – la irritante insufrible sabelotodo de Griffindor. Por ser meramente usted.

Aquellas palabras le habían dolido, su tono y su mirada eran como puñaladas en el pecho.

Luego de la guerra por supuesto había comenzado a ver de una manera diferente a su profesor, lo amaba, estudiaba sus gestos a detalle y cada uno de sus movimientos, llegó a creer que al menos podrían llegar a ser amigos y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho para apoyarlos, pero él siempre la alejaba con esas palabras hirientes.

\- ¡Es usted un idiota sin sentimientos…- dijo al borde de las lágrimas, ¿Qué clase de persona odia a otra por ser ella misma?, Hermione golpeo su escritorio con los ojos enrojecidos mientras Severus la miraba sorprendido, pues aun diciendo esas palabras creía que la castaña se marcharía de ahí llorando, no a enfrentarlo – no comprendo su odio hacia mí, pero no seguiré esforzándome por acercarme a usted y llevarnos bien!

-¡No me interesa que trate de acercarse a mí ni tampoco sus sentimientos Granger, y no dejaré pasar esto!- le gritó arrepintiéndose de todo lo que decía, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella - ¡Esta castigada y le descuento 50 puntos a su casa por burlarse e insultar a un profesor, y encima meterse a saquear mi armario, no crea que soy tan estúpido como para no notarlo! Ahora vaya a su torre, cámbiese y devuélvame mi ropa.

Se giró, pasando junto a la Hermione que respiraba pesadamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Abrió la puerta para ella.

Hermione por otro lado dejo caer la túnica para luego desabotonar la levita torpemente gracias a la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. Severus se volteo a verla frunciendo el ceño mientras la veía cabizbaja murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo Granger?- la chica se giró a él con una mirada de indiferencia, dejando caer la levita de paso. Severus se congeló cuando la miró de pies a cabeza. Su blusa se le pegaba al busto gracias al jugo de calabaza que había hecho que se le derramara al gírala en el Gran Comedor, dejando también ver el lindo brasier negro de encaje que se translucía por la tela.

Su mirada bajó a sus caderas, que estaban más acentuadas por aquella formal falda que también enmarcaba sus muslos, esos que desde hacía un tiempo había querido recorrer con sus manos hacía tiempo. Hermione por supuesto notó la mirada de su profesor sobre ella, aquel brillo lleno de deseo en las cuencas oscuras de Snape era difícil de ignorar en ese momento, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que se encontró deseando también que las agiles manos de su profesor se posaran sobre ella.

 _¡Es tu profesor, el hombre que te ha insultado tantos años a tus amigos y a ti, es el hombre cruel que se burla de ti cuando has dicho que de alguna manera que no quieres que este solo!_ , se gritaba la castaña mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más por el tiempo que le sostenía la mirada a Snape, cargada con el mismo deseo que él.

 _¡Hace un momento le gritaste lo tonta que era y ahora quieres acostarte con ella Severus! ¡¿Qué resultado te dio poner todo ese empeño para alejarla de ti por tener miedo a tus sentimientos, haciéndola sufrir por tanto tiempo?!. S_ e regañaba así mismo el profesor de pociones.

 _Aunque esta es una buena oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amas y le importas ¿no?, ¿la desperdiciaras ahora Hermione? ¿Podrías perdonarlo si tanto lo amas? Después de todo ¿Qué perderías?_

 _¿Serias egoísta por no evitar esto Severus? ¿Sería malo dejar caer ese muro, confesarte y pedirle perdón?, ¿Qué ves en su mirada en este momento Severus?_

 _Pero hay otra cosa aparte del deseo en su mirada, ¿Es que acaso…?_

 _¿Ella me ama? Eso sería…_

 _Imposible, ¿O quizá no? ¿Pero si es así, porque se burla de mí?_

 _¿Podría explicarle todo e intentar acercarme?_

 _Por favor profesor, explíqueme todo esto._

-Granger – Severus cerró la puerta con un suave empujón mientras caminaba hacia la castaña con una lucha interna en su cabeza. Hermione escuchaba sus latidos en sus oídos mientras sentía su cuerpo arder.

-Profesor – su voz sonó suave y aterciopelada, cosa que hizo que a Severus le recorriera una corriente eléctrica por la columna. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Lamento haberla herido, pero lo hice porque yo…- Severus estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, podía respirar su aliento mientras miraba sus labios que pedían a gritos ser besados, mientras su dueña tambien mantenía la vista fija en los suyos con un tierno color rosa tiñendo sus mejillas, mucho más deseosa de aquel rose que él.

-¿Por qué usted? – Hermione le ínsito a continuar soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras mojaba sus propios labios. Severus sujetó su mentón con suavidad y la acercó poco a poco a él.

-… La amo – terminó para luego besarla con necesidad, sin siquiera dejar a Hermione reaccionar.

* * *

 _ **Nos disculpamos si no logramos mantener la escensia de los personajes como comentó "Steph", pues somos primerizas en esto y nos cuesta un poquito seguir el carácter del personaje. Pedimos perdón su no les gusto, pero por favor no dejen comentarios ofensivos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo cap!**_

 _ **bendiciones a todos.**_


End file.
